oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Mountain Daughter
Mountain Daughter is a quest in the Fremennik quest series, where the player must assist the chieftain of a mountain camp in the mountains east of Rellekka in finding his daughter. Walkthrough *The ability to defeat a level 70 monster. |items=*A rope *A pole obtained from the goat pen; during quest (skip if you bring a staff of any kind) *A plank (any kind); can be obtained during quest, near the goat herder's tent *Any pickaxe (Tool-belt & Dwarven army axe does work) *Any pair of gloves (excluding slayer gloves, mystic gloves, moonclan gloves, lunar gloves, runecrafter gloves and Infinity gloves. Vambraces don't work either.) *A hatchet (Tool-belt & Dwarven army axe does work) Optional: *Camelot teleport, Taverley Home Teleport, or Catherby Teleport (Lunar magic) to get to White Wolf Mountain *Super energy potions *Enchanted Lyre to teleport to Rellekka *Items that reduce weight are helpful. A Bull ant or Terrorbird familiar would also work. A Bard at the bottom of the path to the Mountain Camp can help restore energy. *A Games Necklace can also be used to go to the Troll Invasion activity to get to White Wolf Mountain *Ring of slaying to teleport to the Fremennik slayer dungeon, which is close to the Mountain Camp. *Dramen staff or Lunar staff if using the fairy ring to teleport to the Fremennik slayer dungeon (not necessary if Fairytale III - Battle at Orks Rift is completed) *Equipment to fight a level 70 foe |kills = The Kendal (level 70 man-bear) }} Breaking Into Camp Make your way to the area east of Rellekka and north of the Golden Apple Tree. To get to that area, you can use an enchanted lyre and head east; walk north from Seers' Village; use the Fairy Ring code AJR or a ring of slaying and and then go north a bit; or if your house is in Rellekka, teleport to your house and go east. Alternatively, after Love Story, one can make a Rellekka Tablet to teleport ones self outside of the house portal in Rellekka. Start up the path to the Mountain Camp, just north of the musician, and attempt to climb over the rockslide. The guard says you are not welcome and does not allow you to pass. Go to the left, and climb the cliffside with a rope in your inventory. His Daughter Follow the path into the village, enter the longhouse to the east, and speak to Hamal the Chieftain to begin the quest. Eventually, the chieftain tells you his daughter is missing and allows you to search for her, even though he flatly refuses to "employ outerlanders." From this point on, you can enter the camp by climbing over the rockslide. Head south of Hamal's house, and take some mud from the bubbling mud pond. Select either Dig-below Roots or Dig-up Mud in the mud pond. Skip this step if you have brought your own staff and plank. Go north of Hamal's house, and pick up the pole and plank. Don't pick the broken pole by the lake. Just north of the mountain goats is a path leading west: Follow it until you find Ragnar. He tells you that the chieftain's daughter, Asleif Hamalsdotter, is his fiancée. She used to sing near the mountains, but she has since disappeared. Ragnar says that he is waiting patiently by the lake for her to return. Walk a short distance back along the path, and use the mud you gathered on the tall tree to prevent yourself from slipping. (Swamp tar also works in place of the mud) Climb the tall tree, crawl along its branch, and jump down to the little island. Use your pole or staff on the clump of rocks to pole-vault over them, and then use your plank with the flat stone. On one of the bubbles rising from the pool, select "Listen-to-shining pool". This only works when you're standing near the rock in the centre of the island. You hear the voice of the spirit of the chieftain's daughter, who is dead. She asks you to make peace between her tribe and Rellekka and to find a new food source for the camp. Agree to help her. You can do her two tasks in either order. To return to shore, use a plank on the flat stone. Making Peace Return to the mountain camp, and talk to Hamal the Chieftain. Ask about the people of Rellekka, and he tells you that he sent a villager named Svidi to make peace, but he hasn't yet returned. Head to the rockslide that first blocked your entrance to the mountain camp. Climb over it, and go into the woods west of the rockslide. Locate and speak with Svidi. (After you talked to him, he can be found wandering near the eastern fence of Rellekka) He will tell you he's afraid of the Fremennik in Rellekka. Choose the second dialogue option, and he will say that he will go to Rellekka if you can secure a promise from the chieftan that he will be safe. Head to Rellekka, and talk to Brundt the Chieftain in the longhall. He will give you a safety guarantee, promising not to hurt Svidi if you can retrieve a relic — an ancient rock — that the Mountain Camp tribe stole from Rellekka long ago. Return to the Mountain Camp, and enter the large tent south-west of Hamal the Chieftain. If you want, you can first talk to Hamal, but he refuses to let you have the rock. Use your pickaxe on the Ancient Rock located in the south tent to get half a rock. Take this back to Rellekka, and talk to Brundt the Chieftain, who will agree to meet with Svidi and gives you the guarantee of safe passage. Take the guarantee to Svidi to initiate peace talks between the two tribes. The White Pearl Return again to the Mountain Camp, and speak with Hamal, then talk to Jokul, who is in a tent north of Hamal, looking after his goats. He thinks the members of the Mountain Camp could survive if the seed of a white pearl fruit, a hardy plant which can grow anywhere, were planted in the area. Travel to the peak of White Wolf Mountain, and look for thorny bushes just to the north-east of the gnome glider. Put on your gloves (40 damage would be taken if not), pick a White pearl fruit off the thorny bushes, eat it, and spit out the white pearl seed (the fruit will heal 20 Life Points when eaten). Note that you must have talked to Jokul before being able to pick the fruit. Return to the Mountain Camp and give the White pearl seed to Hamal, who accepts your solution for feeding the tribe. The God, The Daughter and The Burial After you've completed both tasks, go back to the shining pool and speak to Asleif again. She asks you to convince her father that she is really dead. She says she was attacked by a creature and dragged off, before she was killed. Leave the island and head to the north side of the pool (alternatively, cross the gap without using the plank. You'll end up on the north side). Follow the path east to a copse of dead trees. Chop down the ones that block your path with a hatchet until you reach a cave entrance. Enter the cave and make your way to the large cavern. You find The Kendal as well as the corpse of a woman. Talk to the Kendal, and when it asks who you are, say "It's just me, no one special". The Kendal tells you that it is the god of the northern lands. or Magic.]] Say that it actually looks like a man in a bearsuit. The Kendal then finally admits he is a man in a bearsuit. After you blow his cover, he confesses to killing Asleif. Humbly request her remains, and when he refuses, say you'll kill him yourself. He is level 70 combat, and all damage can be nullified if you use the Protect from Melee prayer. If you are using range or mage, you can find a safe spot around the skeletons to attack him. Attack the Kendal, and once he dies, the Bearhead mask will appear in your inventory. Take the corpse of woman — Asleif — which lies in the south-east corner of the pillar. Exit the cave, cut your way back out of the dead trees, and head back to Hamal the Chieftain. Talk to Hamal, tell him what you learned, and show him his daughter's corpse. He asks you to give her a proper burial on the island at the centre of the pool, with some of her possessions. He tells you perhaps Ragnar has one of her possessions for you to use. Gather five muddy rocks from around the camp. They respawn quickly, so you can just stand on one untill you have all five. See the map on the top for locations. Follow the path up to Ragnar, and speak with him. He gives you Asleif's necklace, which he had intended to give her as a gift. Climb up the tall tree, pole-vault the clump of rocks, and use the plank on the flat stones to make your way back to the small island. Bury the corpse there; your character will immediately go to the designated burial location. Use the muddy rocks on the burial mound to create Asleif's burial cairn. Congratulations. Quest complete! Reward *2 Quest Points *2,000 Experience *1,000 Experience *Bearhead mask *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune *Ability to pass into the Mountain Camp over the rockslide Music unlocked *Cave of Beasts *Settlement Required for completing Completion of Mountain Daughter is required for the following: *Glorious Memories Trivia *When you climb the cliffside, you throw a mithril grapple, although you may not have one in your inventory. *The Kendal resembles, in both name and appearance, the monster Grendel from the famous Old English poem Beowulf. *When you complete the quest, instead of hearing the normal quest complete music, the game plays Asleif's singing and you receive a message saying "You think you can hear a soft 'thank you' as the singing quietens down." *When you first talk to The Kendal, he quotes the Cave of Wonders guardian from ''Aladdin'', "Who dares disturb my slumber?" *If you have completed the Throne of Miscellania and challenge Ragnar, he will mention that perhaps you will understand why he has waited 14 years with the necklace when you find your love, and your character will reply 'I already have a marriage lined up, thanks', rolling his/her eyes. *Upon the completion of this quest, the player's Adventurer's Log will read: "To put Asleif, the mountain daughter, to rest, I settled her father’s dispute with the Fremennik and risked my life against a man in a bear suit." fi:Mountain Daughter Category:Quests Category:Fremennik quest series Category:Mountain Daughter Category:Wikia Game Guides quests